Talk:The Sword in the Stone
Tristan and Isolde According to the series 4 main page, it would seem that two new characters known as Tristan and Isolde are to appear in both halves of the finale. Is the finale all about the tradgedy of the pair? It's quite a famous story that Tristan and Isolt (Isolde) died for love, and their tale is almost the same as that of Romeo and Juliet. It would be interesting to see wht the BBC does with the classic tale... Languoreth 16:53, November 5, 2011 (UTC) "Merlin's much more controlled with his magic - but he can be very powerful when he loses his temper or feels backed into a corner!" (Katie MacGrath, What's on TV magazine) I want to see an Aithusa!Merlin, with the I-am-a-dragonlord-fear-me!vibe, lol. 2 more weeks! I hope Lancelot has something to do with the last ep OMG! I saw that Hunith is on the casting list for part one but not part 2 on a website! :0 Does that mean merlin's mommy dies!!!!!??????????? :0:0:0:0:0:0 . When will Aithusa appear? Gwaine-looks-like-cenred 05:34, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I just had an epiphany. I'll bet that Merlin disguises himself as Dragoon the Great again(UUGGHH) and takes Arthur to the sword in the stone. Please Merlin Show if you go with this at least let Merlin reveal his identity at the end of the episode pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaassse????? I'm so tired of Dragoon being the only time Merlin gets to use his magic openly in a fight scene. That duel with Morgana was kindd of boring because it was mostly Morgana throwing Dragooon on the ground and him struggling to get back up because of his old bones. I absoloutely loved his fight scene with the knights, but I was a bit thrown off because of his creepy cackling. If it was actually merlin as himself doing the fighting it would look so much coooler and also totally AWESOME! Of course, I might just not like DRagoon that much because I love Colin Morgan's cuteness/hotness and its difficult to admire him when he is old, long-haired, bearded, and in a Gais dress. Who the heck put that thing about Aithusa there? Don't give me false hope! I wanna source there! 00:04, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Mordred Could people please stop adding Mordred to this episode????!!! I know there's a possibility he might be back, but it is not confirmed yet!!! Just wait, until the episode has aired, okay? Noogard 06:38, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Idea I think theres a possibility that Agravaine is under a love enchantment and thats why hes in love with morgana. 16:08, December 14, 2011 (UTC) NIMUEH! hEY ANYBODY ELSE IN HERE THAT BELIEVES NIMUEH MIGHT APPEAR?We already know Mordred won't be on that season so what would the beig evil charcter who returns be??? I have just removed the rubbish someone out on this page, is there anyway to remove the drivel some people out up an ruin pages with. Morgauses page was ruined a week or two ago. SOME ONE wrote that Helios would come to Morgana's chambers and say "Mordred" is here to see you. Sounds like a load of BS to me. What chambers? If Arthur's and Gwen's wedding is to take place (as seen in promo pics) Morgana needs to be OUT of Camelot. I'd think Helios would die, too, wouldn't he? I wonder who'll kill Agravaine. :o ^ Merlin will kill Agravaine, because Agravaine finds out about Merlin's magic. I've read that somewhere, but don't know if it's true, but I believe it is. NO. You couldn't understand it. I meaned someone would come to Morganas hut and say Mordred is here to see you. Morgause IT's likely that Morgause will return at the end of season 4. What do you think? Please answer. ^Why? What's the point? The writers don't even have time to fit her in in spirit (See Merlin's Keep and Promotional Pictures for The Secret Sharer) If anything she'll just come back in spirit, but Morgana and Mordred are a good enough alliance. ????? Im confused. Why is Hunith not in part 2 at all? She can't just vanish with no explanation! 15:38, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I think it's a fail, because she is in part 2! :-). Ugh, saw "early recap spoilers" for 13 that I really hope is not true. It does seem like a fake cache, since the URL does not give out a bunch of gibberish letters after search?q=cache (right before the website link, which is also supposed to be pasted twice on the URL) which is usually the case. The website is also mobile m.digitalspy.ie. Very hard to get a cached page from mobile web browser. On my mobile I also get "safari" on the URL of any caches I look up. Really, really hope that was fake recap.